Falling For You
by edwardandbella22
Summary: Bella has been the fifth wheel with JxA, EmxR for a while, but when notices the new guy edward will the sparks fly? i suck @ summaries, plz read! sorry for chappie 1 shortness, i'm on an ipod touch. oh, mike is incredibly perverted in this one.
1. First Day Of School

Forks High School looked the exact same. The old, rustic building had rusty red bricks, the same large glass doors, and the same Welcome banner they hung up every year. I frowned. A banner like that was farther from high school than a first-grader. I felt as insignificant as a freshman as I stepped out of my old truck without my friends. I counted my steps as I set foot inside the building, taking my first steps into the school as a junior. My phone vibrated, nearly giving me a coronary. I flipped open my slightly outdated, rarely-used phone.

**Alice: where r u?!**

I sighed. Typical Alice. I had recieved many messages like this, each of them meaning the same thing--a makeover from Alice. Heaven forbid Bella look bad on the first day of school. Not that I had anyone to try to impress. I flipped open my phone, attempting to send a text message back to Alice. After a few minutes, I finally got it right.

**Bella: same place u r. **

Alice and Rosalie, our other best friend, were basically considered the most popular girls in the grade. Don't ask me why, I have absolutely no clue why any girl in the grade would be envious of me, in my ordinary brown hair and brown eyes, but Alice and Rose are a different story.

Alice had short spiky black hair that accentuated her perfect face that put supermodels to shame. At the height of Shawn Johnson, she was the most energized person I had ever known. Her blood could have been a Monster energy drink for all I knew. **(haha...you know...cuz vamps don't have blood...lol) **She was energetic and crazy as ever, but you couldn't help but love her. As for her _hobbies..._fashion was her destiny, her destiny was fashion. She absolutely loved to dress me up like a doll and parade me around town in her latest experiments, and she could certainly afford anything she wanted, considering her endless bank account and completely loaded family.

As for Rosalie, gold blond hair the same shade as an Olympic medal cascaded down her shoulders in perfect beach waves, making her perfect asymmetrical face seem to be glowing. With aqua blue eyes the same color as Alice, she could have been Nastia Liukin but taller.

Whenever I was with either of them, I couldn't help but take a hit on my self-esteem.I wondered every day why they would choose me, ordinary old Bella Swan, to be the third to their ever-exclusive group. The stares I get with them are utterly priceless. Walk by a group of guys when they look Rose and Alice up and down and stop at me, and you can't help but laugh. And, of course, they both had completely perfect boyfriends, Jasper and Alice accompanied by Emmett and Rosalie, following me, Bella.

Not that I complained much about being single, but being a fifth wheel gets VERY old. You know what I mean when I say it gets very boring at a movie when everyone else is kissing the entire time. Alice and Rose always bugged me and told me to look around for someone in the school to go out with, but I was truly never interested in the people at school. Sure, some of them were interested in me, but I never wanted to go out with anyone really. The whole thing seemed awkward to me. My phone buzzed.

**Alice: alright...i'm here!!**

Her use of exclamation points gave me a headache. Before I could even snap my phone shut, I saw the little ball of energy skipping down the hall towards me.

"Bella!" she squealed as if she hadn't seen me all summer.

"Hi Alice." I mumbled.

I didn't even complain as she forced me into the bathroom and pulled out her famous makeup bag. Okay, I might have whined a little as she applied the jet black eyeliner, smeared on the gold eyeshadow, and used about fifty too many swipes of mascara. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally released me from the torture chamber. I ran out before she could even put everything back in her makeup bag and I was in full our sprint mode. As I ran out of the bathroom and tripped onto the teal colored floor, I bumped into someone I had never seen before, my face hitting his hard chest.

"Sorry" I mumbled as my books toppled all over the floor. I bent down to pick them up immediately.

"No, it's my fault, allow me." He flashed me a crooked smile, making me notice his gorgeous face. I had never seen someone with such beautiful features, and oh, that hair. Bronze and absolutely perfect. I tore my eyes away from his angelic face to notice his physique. His shirt clung to his chest accentuating his muscles. I was in love already.

"Wow." I gasped, not realizing I had said it out loud. He cleared his throat, reminding me he was still there. I turned about 40 different shades of red.

"Thanks. I'll, uh, see you around, I guess. Bye." I managed to squeak before I ran to first hour gym class, turning around multiple times to watch him walk the other way. I sighed as he rounded the corner and I walked my homeroom, which I shared with Alice.

I waited until the teacher finished her speech about whatever it was she was talking about before I pulled Alice aside.

"Alice, you will _never _believe what just happened." I smiled. 

**Sorry about the shortness guys, I have homework and everything and this is my first fanfic so REVIEW! Also, remember, I do have a life too, and I rarely ever turn my computer on, until now...lol. I'm kind of environmental and I don't like using electricity much, so I usually stick to my iPod touch, but in this case, I would NEVER use it to update (how much of a PARTY would that be?!) so I will update as soon as I can and I will try to as much as possible! But I would loooove you more than anything if you would review me...PLEASE!**


	2. Mystery Guy

I told Alice everything I could remember about the perfectly statuesque man I had ran into in the hallway, his messy bronze hair and absolutely perfect face. Alice squealed and honestly couldn't believe I had found a crush. Was it that impossible to believe? Fine, so I may be a little bit picky, but who isn't?

"Bella's in love! We have to find out what his name is! Or maybe just find him!" she clapped her hands together.

"No no no no no!" I gasped. "Alice, I KNOW what you're capable of. Please, please PLEASE don't do anything!" Just the thought of Alice doing her magic gave me chills. Aice rolled her eyes at my attempt to warn her.

"Bella, how often is it that you fall in love? Of course I'm helping you!" she grinned. I gave up. With Alice, if she's right, she's RIGHT. End of story.

Gym comtinued on with a little talking and a lot of boredom as I thought about the beautiful guy I had seen in the hall. A guy like that should really be on a billboard in New York rather than a small, rainy town in Forks, Washington. I sighed. I really shouldn't be getting so excited over this one guy I've seen only once. After all, there was no way he'd like someone like me. Someone looking like he did deserved the prettiest girl in the world.

Alice nudged me from my state of negativity. I hadn't realized we were the last people in the gym.

"Come on Bella!" her tiny arm somehow managed to drag all 110 pounds of me across the bleachers in what seemed like one swift motion. I gathered my books and looked around for my next class. I picked up my schedule. English with Mrs. Smith. I talked with Alice about where we were going to sit at lunch and said goodbye and rounded the corner, only to be greeted by Rosalie.

"Hey Bella!" she lowered her voice. "Alice tells me you've found someone of your interest?" she whispered and smiled. I blushed, a naturally annoying trademark of mine.

"How did she . . . ?" I trailed off as I noticed she had her pink phone jammed into the pocket of her short shorts.

"So what's his name?" she demanded. I bit my lip and blushed.

"I don't know . . . yet. I ran into him in the hallway and that was all." I sighed. And that was all it would ever be.

"You're going to need our help, Bella." she said. Before I could protest, she dragged me into the classroom and plopped me down in the seat next to her in the last row. Before I could protest, I saw the all too familiar messy bronze hair inches from my face the color of a ripe tomato. I nudged Rose with my elbow, never tearing my eyes away from the beautiful hair thast rivaled sunsets in front of me. I looked over at her, silently asking for her thoughts. She was clearly impressed with my choice because she gave me a big, toothy grin. I smiled back. Just as I stopped drooling over him, Mrs. Smith walked in.

She seemed like a pretty nice teacher, but very harsh with her grading. She talked quietly, a trait I soon decided I loved, considering it was less distracting from my daydreams of him. I quickly mentally slapped myself across the face. How could I allow a GUY to have this kind of effect over me? Ignoring teachers and thinking about him all the time? It was truly sad. I tried harder and harder to focus all class period and it was beginning to work. That is, until he turned around.

"Do you, by chance have a pen I could borrow? I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." He flashed me a crooked smile and I melted. Edward Cullen. I had a name now. Rosalie lowered the edge of her high heeled shoe onto my toe. I surely didn't feel it, I was too overwhelmed by Edward. I quickly remember I needed to respond.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Hi." I babbled on like an idiot. I grabbed my pencil case and ripped out the first pen I saw and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'll return it when I'm finished." He flashed me that same smile that nearly made me collapse. I smiled sheepishly back and tried not to look like a stalker as he turned back around. It was official. This boy _dazzled _me. I felt a poking sensation in my side. I whipped my head over to Rosalie.

She motioned her hands towards her pocket, meaning she needed to send me a text message. Her thumbs scuttled across the keyboard at lightning speed once I returned the gesture and showed her I had mine indeed. My phone buzzed three short times. I whipped it out silently.

**Rosalie: omg! edward cullen. remember the name. **

**Bella: Rose, he just asked for a pen. it's nothing. **

My own words upset me. I knew it was nothing, but being reminded by myself made the situation much harder to take in.

**Rosalie: oh shut up! you're too hard on yourself. **

**Bella: oh come on rose. **

**Rosalie: alice and i can fix this. after school at alice's.**

**Bella: great. makeover, am i right?**

**Rosalie: yes! conversation over! and no complaining. it's a holiday-you have a crush! :**

There was no way I was responding to that. I looked over at Rose to see her smiling sympathetically. I was happy to have such great friends like her and Alice. They wanted to help me with this in any way they could. I smiled back politely and shoved my phone in my back pocket, intending to keep it there for the rest of the class and respect Mrs. Smith. I thought first days you were supposed to make a _good _impression.

"Bella," I heard a musical voice speak. I whipped my head up.

"Hear's your pen back, thank you." he handed me my blue sharpie.

"No problem." I squeaked. I lifted the pen to my nose the second he turned around. It smelled like him. I would remember never to touch this pen, it reminded me of him. I carefully put the pen back into my pencil bag and awaited the bell that was soon to ring.

The rest of the school day went by moderately slow, and I realized I had biology with Edward also. He smiled at me when I walked inside the class. I smiled back, blushing, of course. As the end of the day came and we all rode to Alice's, I smiled as I thought of Edward but quickly reminded myself I was being pathetic and I would see him tomorrow. At least, I hope so.

**Sorry guys, I haven't figured out how to divide chapters into their own parts yet, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!! i might not continue this story, no one is reviewing me! so keep reviewing and someone tell me how to divide chapters. :)**


	3. Girl Of My Dreams

**Disclaimer: My name is Emily. Not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, Twilight is NOT mine! But I do own the plot of this story. **

**EPOV**

I stepped out of my silver Volvo and sighed. My first day at Forks High School. I wasn't even inside yet and my stomach was already doing more backflips than an Olympic diver. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I had yet to eat anything today. I silenced it with a gulp of water and took elongated steps into the torture chamber that was Forks High School. The damp sidewalk seemed to have puddles everywhere my foot went, seeing as it was an incredibly rainy, green town. Too green. An alien planet, perhaps. **(lol, sound familiar?) **I took faster steps and opened the glass doors to be greeted by a few teachers, I assumed, and followed the signs to the guidance office, where I was to be given my schedule.

After about five minutes of nervously pacing through the halls, I found the Guidance Office. It was pretty good sized with a bowl of Reese's peanut butter cups on the counter. The walls were painted apple green, a strange color for a school room to be painted and also adding to the collection of green the town already withheld. The lady, called Mrs. Walworth as it said on her nametag, was typing away on her Apple laptop, too busy to notice me. I cleared my throat, hoping to catch her attention. She looked up immediately with tired, grey eyes. Her brown straight hair hung lifeless on her shoulders as her eyes seemed to be lowering as if she were falling asleep on the spot. I shuddered in fear. She didn't seem to notice.

"How can I help you?" she asked, trying to sound somewhat happy despite her drowsy appearance. I attempted to lighten the mood.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm fairly new to Forks. Do you, by chance, have my schedule handy?" I smiled. She stared at me for five seconds. I was beginning to think she was suffering from mononucleosis for a moment. She looked back at her white screen, clicked a few buttons, and ripped a piece if paper the printer spewed out faster than my eyes could see. She looked back at me and handed me the paper without saying a single word.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day." I mumbled as she rolled her eyes and continued back to her sacred laptop. What a strange school. I took a close look at my paper. It stated my locker number and combination, my schedule, and a map of the school. The map was unnecessary, considering I had ventured through the entire whereabouts of the school on my trek to the guidance office. I came across my locker and fiddled with the lock a little and at last popped it open. I jammed my books inside and grabbed the necessary binders for my first hour, Calculus. Call me a nerd, but somehow, the numbers came to me like a little kid and cookies. I slammed my locker and turned to search for the math room, considering I left the map in my locker. I was just about to give up looking when I saw the most beautiful site that rivaled the seven wonders of the world about twenty-five yards from my presence.

She had long, mahogany hair that fell to the small of her back with light beach waves that any girl would pay thousands to have, but hers was natural. Those eyes were the brightest of all the colors, I had never seen such a beautiful brown. She was clearly unlike any other. **(Lol, sorry guys, I channeled "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls for this part. hehe. :)** But someone like that HAD to be taken, I thought to myself. Although I knew this thought had to be true, I couldn't tear my eyes away from this perfectly beautiful girl. If only I had a camera with me, this girl would be the eighth wonder of the world with a face like hers. I shook my head and reminded myself that she would never go for someone like me. But no matter what thought crossed my mind, I couldn't help but think about her. Suddenly, a short girl with spiky black hair skipped towards her. Although the beautiful girl was short, the spiky black haired girl could have been her five year old sister. They smiled at each other and began to talk and slowly walk the other way, parting ways as the spiky black haired girl came my way and dodged around me. I followed the beautiful girl, only staying a mere ten yards behind her, unable to control my actions. She stopped right by a classroom and met up with a pretty blond girl. They began talking and leaning in closer, as if they were telling a secret. The blond girl walked away and the short one walked up and dragged the beautiful one into the girls bathroom. I stayed behind them and waited for the door to open. I knew I was not acting like myself, but I had never felt like this about someone before. I thought about her some more, and planned to try to talk to her sometime in the week. Suddenly, the door opened and I began to walk over there, pretending to walk to my class, hoping she would see me. Instead, I crashed right into her like an idiot.

"Sorry," she mumbled and rushed to pick up her books, not once looking me in the eye. Disappointed, I acknowledged her directly, hoping she would at least send a glance my way.

"No, it's my fault, allow me." I smiled, probably looking as nervous and stupid as I felt. She stared at me like I just said I would chop her arms off.

"Wow." she mumbled almost inaudibly. She was staring at my physique and then my face, obviously pleased. I cleared my throat, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Thanks, I guess I'll, uh, see you around. Bye." she gave a quick smile and turned around before I could respond. I longed to chase after her, but I was still amazed at our interaction. So what if it was just a couple sentences? It was more than an acknowledgement, which meant something to me. And the way she stared at me and said, "wow"? Was she pleased with me? I shook these thoughts away and told myself I had to talk to her before the end of the school day. I didn't care if it was purely a word, it was still something. I made my way over to first hour and tuned the teacher out, thinking only of Bella.

Second hour, I had Mrs. Smith for English. I prayed to see that girl one more time today as I chose a random seat in the large classroom. The door creaked open, and, as if answering my pleas, in walked the beautiful girl. I shifted in my seat. She didn't seem to notice me as she sat down in the seat behind me and talked to her blond friend. Just then, the teacher walked into the room and all conversations stopped. She talked on and on, seeming like a kind teacher, but with harsh grading. She then ordered us to take a sheet of lined paper and a pen. I had a piece of paper, but I left my pen in my locker. Angry at myself for being forgetful and possibly leaving a bad impression on my teacher, I had a sudden thought that dared me to go outside my comfort zone. I cleared my throat, took a deep breath, and turned around to the angel behind me.

"Do you, by chance, have a pen I could borrow? I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." I must have sounded clearly stupid, because she stared at me for about three seconds before she responded.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Hi." she said, seeming slightly nervous. Her blond friend darted her eyes back and forth from us, clearly wondering if I was interested in her. I shot her a quick look that lasted a fraction of a second.

"Thanks. I'll return it when I'm finished." Bella just smiled. What a beautiful name. I turned around and smelled the pen. It smelled like freesia and quite floral, just like her. I used for the following things that Mrs. Smith insisted we record, and I mustered up some more strength to give it back to her. I turned around.

"Bella." I called. She whipped her head up.

"Here's your pen back, thanks." I smiled and handed it back to her.

"No problem." she said simply and continued back to whatever it was she was doing. I smiled as the bell rang and I went off to my next couple classes, only to find out I had biology with Bella, thankfully. If only I could talk to her again. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: Hey...so...umm...yeah I don't own Twilight. I own this story!!**

**AN: i NEED reviews!! i only have 7 and ive written four effing chapters!! sorry guys, but are you shitting me?! you're lucky i'm updating...you know how i like my reviews...well actually you don't because no one does it!! puhlease review if you want the story to continue! thanks to all who have.**

BPOV

The next day of school, I couldn't wait for my alarm clock to go off. The closer I was to seeing Edward, the better. He had some sort of effect on me that was irrevocably pathetic, but I couldn't help but obsess over him. The previous day with Alice and Rosalie has basically been filled with gossiping, my makeover, and doing our homework. Alice had also insisted on coming to my house before school this morning to make sure I looked absolutely breathtaking just for Edward. I, of course, told her it was not to be expected of her and that I could get by on my own, but being Alice, she ignored me and said she'd be there at 7:00 sharp. I was just pouring Honey Bunches Of Oats into a glass bowl when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Alice." I said, rubbing my eyes with drowsiness.

"Oh, wake up, Bella!" she rolled her eyes and pushed past me. I followed her upstairs into my bathroom, watching her spill makeup bag after makeup bag onto my small bathroom counter. As pathetic as it was, I was used to Alice constantly dumping her supplies onto my counter in the wee hours of the morning and then forcing makeup all over my face. But today, she had even more supplies than usual. I knit my eyebrows together.

"Don't do that unless you want to get Botox!" she screamed at me with her back turned. I laughed as I wondered how Alice managed to hide the eyes on the back of her head. Thank goodness Charlie had left early this morning or he would get crazy ideas about what Alice does to me.

"Why did you bring so much today?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely sincere. She stared me right in the eyes, looking unimpressed.

"Are you _joking_?!" she was still staring at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. What would I possibly be kidding about?

"The Fall Dance is in four weeks!" she screamed. I still didn't get it. Why would she bring her lifetime supply of make-up to my house if a dance is in four weeks anyway? Safe-keeping? I chuckled to myself and urged Alice to get to the point. She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was a three year old kid.

"If you want Edward to ask you, I'm coming over every morning for the next month to give you a makeover!" she squealed, her ice blue eyes bright against her smiling cheeks. How had I not seen this coming? It's _Alice_.

"Alice! I've had all of ONE conversation with him! What good is this doing me?!" I fought back. I have to admit, her plan didn't really sound so bad. I mean, Alice is ALWAYS right about basically everything, and she does make me look pretty good after a makeover, no matter how much pain they cause me. Not to mention I would love to have Edward as my date. She must have noticed my facial expression change because she just smiled back.

"But, Bella, the only problem is that it **is** boys ask girls..." she said. I knit my eyebrows together again. Alice smacked my forehead, straightening the crease previously between my eyebrows, and continued on. "If he takes the hint to ask you in time, this could work. If not, someone else may beat him to the punch..." I had completely forgotten about that. She was obviously hinting about Mike Newton.

The guy had a shrine of me in his locker and asked me out on a weekly basis. Lots of girls would die to go out with Mike, but not me. Sure, he's hot, there's no denyng it, but I couldn't go out with someone with the perverted personality he had. His snide remarks and the way he never seemed to be looking at my _face _not only thoroughly disgusted me, but disappointed him when I crossed my arms over my chest. I shuddered remembering a time he "accidentally" grasped my left breast with his hand. Not only was it utterly embarrassing as the entire hallway saw it, but he had clearly done it on purpose, because I had screamed his name a few times in effort of him to let go. He began to massage and rub circles around it as I whacked him with a binder and ran away. It took weeks to stop being made fun of. But, no, that still did not stop Mike from loving me, or even stop staring at my boobs and raising his eyebrows at me when I would cross my arms. No, it didn't. Oh, but the worst part? He approaches me every week and treats me like his girlfriend. He has kissed me on multiple occassions and even French kissed me many times too. It was hard to get away from him, he was built strong, like Emmett. So that only added to the humiliation of being felt up by him, and made everyone else believe I was his girlfriend. I shuddered at the mere thought.

I arrived at school with Alice just in time to walk in with Rosalie. Suddenly, Edward was walking right next to me. I reminded myself to breathe and approached him.

"Hey Edward." I smiled, hoping I had brushed my teeth this morning. He looked my way and smiled.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" He flashed me his adorable crooked smile.

"Fine, and you?"

"Now I am." I blushed a deep shade of red as we talked about English homework and the difficulty of the criteria. He even stopped and talked with me as I did my locker combination and got my books. I was surprised at myself for not saying something stupid or even not saying anything in response to his beauty. Sadly, we had to depart as the clock came closer and closer to the 8 o' clock mark and we both floored it to our next class in order to stay on time.

Sigh, until English, until English.

EPOV

I couldn't believe I had done it! Carried on a regular conversation with Bella and didn't say something embarrassing. Her friends, Alice and Rosalie, turned out to be very nice, as were their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett, who we quickly became friends in the mere minutes we had met. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Alice and Jasper were pure opposites. Alice was quite short with spiky black hair. Jasper was tall, blond and pale. But together, I could tell they were perfect, like they were made for each other. As lunch came, I was ecstatic when Emmett and Jasper asked me to sit with them that day. I gleefully followed them into the lunchroom and purchased my lunch right behind them in line.

"So how do you like it here so far, Edward?" Emmett asked me, trying to make conversation.

"Pretty good. A little rainy, but it's not as bad as I assumed it would be." I smiled at him.

"So . . . which girl are you into?" he asked with a small smile, clearly joking. My intention was to say 'no one yet', but my mouth failed me at that moment and uttered Bella's name ever so silently, I assumed he couldn't hear it. I looked up at him, he was quite taller than me, and by the look in his eyes I knew he had to have heard me.

"You like Bella?" he lowered his voice. It was almost inaudible, thank goodness, but I surely heard it.

"Well, yes. But please don't tell her, I don't think she feels the same way." It hurt to say the words, like they were coming from her own mouth instead of mine. He smiled at me.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got a plan." He looked me straight in the eyes and then moved to our table. I stood there, trying to figure out if Emmett having a plan was good or bad. I shook the thought from my head and followed him to the table, my heart doing backflips the whole way as I saw Bella sitting between Alice and Rosalie, eating an apple. I put down my tray between Emmett and Jasper and noticed I was sitting right across from Bella. Ah, how I loved Forks.

"How has your day been so far, Bella?" I smiled. Carrying on regular conversations wasn't so scary anymore. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Fine. You?" Her voice was my favorite melody, if only I could hear it all day long. I shook myself from my daydream and remembered she expected an answer.

"Great." I said before taking a bite out of my banana. The table was quiet for the remainder of lunch, but only because each person at the table was clearly starving. I nearly sprinted to English, very very eager to sit in front of Bella. Ah, how I loved her. I took my seat in class and listened to the tidbits of information the teacher was beginning about an upcoming project that would involve working in pairs.

"Rosalie Johnson and Emily Smith." she droned on. I eagerly awaited my partner.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." I nearly jumped out of my seat with excitement. I turned around to face her. It was a project due later in the week, so I figured we would use after school time at my house, perhaps, to work on it. I suggested it to her and she smiled, saying she would meet me at my car after school was over. I was on cloud nine all day.

Finally, the time arrived that school was over. I waited by my car for Bella to come. Suddenly, she was walking towards my car, clicking away on her phone, not aware of how beautiful she was walking towards me. She reached my car instantaneously.

"Hello." I said, opening the car door for her. Was that too cliche? She didn't seem to think so, she hopped right in after mumbling out a simple hello. We drove in silence to my house and I opened the door for her as she gasped.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." she looked around at the abnormally large size of my house and admired the paintings hung on the temporarily white walls. I smiled at her as soon as she was done guffawing at the appearance of my home.

"Let me get you something to eat." I said, hoping to make her feel more at home. She simply nodded back, clearly wanting to see even more of the house. I walked into the kitchen, it's black and white tiles freshly polished, a sign that Esme, my mother, had been busy cleaning today. I made my way toward the marble counter, cold to the touch. I opened the precious white cabinets and pulled out a crystal bowl. The white refridgerator hummed and turned on as soon as I opened the door and got Bella some fruit.

"So. Let's begin." I started.

**long-ish chapter...be happy! should i be updating because i am getting no reviews? the answer is no! so plzzzzzz review! puhleeeeeez! this story is the shit! please review they make me continue and make me update wayyyy faster! now. PLEASEEEE click the little purple button or ur comp will blow up. hehe. thats right. i brought a computer into this convo.**

**until next time, HOLLA! **


	5. One Little Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

The first month of my junior year at Forks High had gone moderately well. I had straight A's, great teachers, but I was still just friends with Edward. I mean, sure, at least we were friends, and that's definitely more than I've ever been to any other guy in the school besides Jasper or Emmett. But I NEEDED to be more than friends with him. I knew I was being pathetic beyond belief about wanting him to be my boyfriend, but I couldn't stand it any longer. But, I could never bring myself to ask him out or even flirt too much. I was 90 sure that he didn't like me and would never, under any circumstances, go out with someone like me. But the 10 kept me going, even though I wasn't so sure. I sighed as I remembered I was sitting in the worn out desk in my Pre-Calculus room, no longer in my own world of fantasies, which definitely made more sense than wha was going on in that class. With my homework finished before the teacher could say, "Get to work!", I had absolutely nothing to do for the next twenty minutes. I doodled on the brittle, squeaky desk that triggered an annoyingly high pitched note as soon as I moved a fraction of a millimeter.

I wrote Edward's name, in the most beautiful cursive my small hands could muster up. I was nearly done with the hearts when I felt a poking in my back, causing me to jolt forward a foot in my desk, my entire torso shaking as I was clearly frightened. I saw Mike smile when some certain body parts shook. I rolled my eyes at him, crossed my arms, and turned around to see the face of the person who had poked me. It was Tyler Crowlie, Mike's best friend and desperately wanted Mike to go out with me, but not quite as much as Mike. They were exactly the same, but Tyler was much less persistent that I go out with Mike.

"What do you want, Tyler?" I said as mean as I could muster, which wasn't very mean at all.

"Cullen, huh?" He said, his head motioning to my desk. I blushed. Why hadn't I thought about the consequences of this before I did that? I shook any thoughts of embarrassment from my mind, reminding myself it was Tyler, not someone who hated me. Tyler looked at Mike, who started to smile. This would not turn out well, I could tell you that much.

"When are you gonna tell him, Beautiful?" Mike said, trying to be endearing. Psh, like that would ever happen. Wow, I was beginning to sound like Rosalie.

"Stay out of this, you two..." I warned, uncrossing my arms.

"Ooh...thank you, Bella..." Mike said. I knew what he was staring at and what he was thinking, so I grabbed my binders and covered myself.

"So, um, do you think we should tell him for you? It'll be easier on you, I guarantee it." Tyler said, brushing a strand of brown hair away from my eyes. I swatted his hand away.

"Don't even, Tyler." I turned around, hoping to tell the teacher that the constant talking was bothering me.

"So, how about we make this interesting? We won't say a word to him...if you go out with Mike. For a month." Tyler grinned. I was doomed. I certainly didn't want them telling Edward I was in love with him, it would only scare him away. All I could do was agree and turn away, trying not to cry.

"I mean dates and everything. And what couple doesn't hang out weekends, or give goodbye-kisses? Oh, and you shouldn't go around telling people about this, you know? It wouldn't look good for you and your chances with Cullen." I turned around and tried to ignore Mike as he high-fived Tyler. This month would be very long.

"So, how about a kiss for your favorite boyfriend?" Mike whispered in my ear. I was about to slap him, but he whispered again. "It's all part of this. You do what I ask, it turns out okay for you. Now, kiss me." he said. I shuddered.

I leaned in towards him as his hand slithered around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. My lips touched his, and I hated every second of it. It was impossible to break away from his strong grip, and I was getting very, very, frustrated. His hands wound up my torso, making me more uncomfortable for the mere 5 seconds we had been kissing. His hands rubbed my boobs, as I tried to push his hands away but could do absolutely nothing. He was massaging them when I finally pushed his face away.

"THAT--," I pointed to his hands. "--was NOT a kiss. That was you being innappropriate and can never happen again." He nodded his head and stared at my boobs. Ugh, why couldn't he look at my face, for once? Not that I even like him anyway, I can barely deal with him here anyway. I sprang from my seat as the bell rang and tried to delete all of last hour from my thoughts as I walked to lunch with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Oh, Edward. I was going insane I loved him so much. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone besides Rosalie or Alice. Love is a strong word and I was surprised I had used it myself.

I set my tray down at the table, thankful beyond belief that Mike didn't sit with us and ignored the hollering I heard from Mike's table about very provocative topics I didn't want to think about. I pulled out my iPod and listened to some music on shuffle for a while. "Hurt You" by The Sounds was the first that came up. I listened for a few minutes before I switched to the next song, One More Time by Daft Punk. I smiled. That song would never be old. I listened to it for old time's sake and listened to the next couple of songs. Right after Coffeeshop Soundtrack by All Time Low came on, I couldn't help but sing when Thunder by Boys Like Girls came on. I was so into the song, I didn't even feel someone impatiently poking me in the middle of my back to get my attention. I rolled my eyes, paused the song right before the chorus, and turned around to be met with the ice-blue bitchy eyes of Lauren, the brattiest girl in school who thought she could have every guy she wanted.

"Excuuuuuuse me?" she asked in a mock-polite voice.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly, not wanting to have to tolerate her for one more second.

"So...you and Mike Newton, huh?" she said in the brattiest voice I couldn't even imitate myself it was so stuck up. Only she would bring Mike into this. She could have him, for all I care! The only good he's ever done for me is NOT tell Edward I like him. Which isn't really much if you think about it.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, clearly not caring about the situation.

"Well, you better watch out, 'cause he just happens to be who I'm after." she spat the last words. I bulged my eyes out, looked her up and down, and turned around and pretended to listen to my iPod, laughing as she pouted away in jealousy that one of the three most popular girls in the grade had just done that to her. Whoa, what is up with me lately? Writing on desks, being bitchy to theeeeee bitch, going out with Mike?! Well, of course that last one was involuntarily, but it sadly still made the list of "What are you thinking?!" I sighed and hoped for the best the remainder of the month. When I looked up at my table and my untouched food, I realized that all of my friends were sitting there. Which meant they HEARD the conversation between me and Lauren. I blushed, and turned my volume up louder, as if the pounding bass would lessen the embarrassment of my five friends hearing what Lauren had just said. I couldn't even bear to look at Edward. Alice spoke, breaking the awkward tension.

"So, Bella...do you want to explain something to us?" she didn't look mad, but she certainly didn't look like she expected it.

I took a deep breath, only to have to fight back a wave of newly produced tears. And that's when it all started.

**A/N: Ok, we need to talk, guys. At the moment I'm writing this, I have 4 chapters. and 13 reviews. if you do the very, very simple math, you come up with 3.25 reviews per chapter. which is better than none, but highly unsatisfactory. this story has so many hits, but you never review, but thanks to all who have--i have a deal for you all. if i get a small number of reviews again, i'll send the chapters/updates to my reviewers who write GOOD REVIEWS (not "good story" or "cool") i mean a real review! but...if i get a good amount of reviews, then i'll update for all to see. now, make me proud, lovers! **

**xox, EMiLYY 3 **


	6. Poor Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

A rush of sadness flowed through me like a swig of water as I listened to what Lauren said to Bella. What the hell? Bella had told me that she hated Mike Newton on several occasions. I can't say I disagree, he is an animal. I've seen the way he looks at her, and not exactly her face, to be more specific. Somehow I couldn't see them together, maybe it was the fact that I loved her, but I couldn't tell. But as I thought about this, I assumed it made sense, considering he wasn't the most unfortunate looking and could probably get past his perverted stage. As Lauren walked away, I sighed, thinking of all the times I could have asked her, butwas too scared thatshe would reject me. Alice spoke to break the tension that was hovering around our table like strong perfume.

"So Bella, what is going on?" she spoke slowly and showed no emotion. Bella looked the same, emotionless with a trace of sadness in her eyes. She looked as if she would pour out with emotion in the blink of an eye.

"Well, um..." she started. She looked like she was thinking hard. Too hard. "Mike asked me out, I said yes, and, um, yep. Yeah." she seemed very umcomfortable--I think everyone could feel it. None of us bought it, clearly, because all of our expressions read the same--an eyebrow half-raised and then all at once, the topic dropped.

"Oh, well congratulations." I smiled at her, hoping I would get my angel to smile.

"Oh, thanks Edward." she half-smiled, and continued chewing on a carrot. Silence followed.

"So, is my house still on tonight?" Alice spoke up. We all had plans to go to Alice's that night and just hang out there. It sounded like fun, and I sure hoped everyone would still be in for it, as I sure was.

"Yes." Everyone answered at once, then continued to their food. Alice frowned for a moment, then nodded. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but as long as Bella was in, and Mike wasn't, it sounded like a bargain to me.

The rest of lunch was quiet, and no one spoke more than anything school related. Rosalie whispered to Alice very often, and each time a nod at either Bella or myself was given. I was confused, but I didn't think anything of it. I left lunch early, not being able to handle the awkward silence that had erupted in the lunch table, and I took my sweet time walking to my locker to get my books for my next class, which started in about ten minutes. Coincidentally, I saw Mike walking down the hall. I sighed, remembering him and Bella were now together. A wave of frustration pounded through my head as I tried not to beat him up. I was usually a nonviolent person, but this was an exception.

"So, Mike, you and Bella, huh?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't hear me. The words stung my mouth. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Yeah, she was flirting with me like crazy in math, and she bent over onto my desk to ask a question, giving me a full view of her boobs. God, she is hot." I tried not to gasp at Bella's behavior. Was he lying? There was no way to tell, why would he be lying to me, anyway? He probably wasn't. He opened his mouth to continue, not even realizing hisplay by playconversation was crushing my confidence by the second.

"Before I knew it, she was kissing me, right in the middle of the classroom. We got a little carried away, and I pulled away first, and asked her out. Of course, she said yes, and well, yeah." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Hey babe." He said to Bella, who was down the hall.

"Hi." She squeaked before Mike began a make-out session right in the middle of the hallway. It crushed me to watch, but I didn't dare look away. His hands pulled her closer while she did nothing. His hand moved all around her and his hand got closer and closer till it was on top of her breast. Her eyes shot open and he smiled and pulled her even closer. She was clearly not expecting him to act so profain, but I was not surprised. His hand returned under her shirt and he squeezed her boob. This was too much. I turned around and walked to my next class, not able to watch a second more. I arrived in class five minutes early and frowned the entire way there. How could this happen to me?

BPOV

As soon as Mike violated my privacy once again, I lost it.

"MIKE!! Way to go, you scared the freaking hell out of him! He thinks I actually like you!" I screamed at him, channeling my inner Rosalie. Mike just smiled.

"Well, that's probably because all of that's true, he said, inching his hand that was previously in my shirt down to my butt.

"Get your hands off of me!" I slapped his hand, and he just smiled and hit my butt.

"Mike, I swear to God I will slap you so hard you will never mess with me ever again." His face stayed emotionless and he put my back against the wall.

"Now, now, Bella. You wouldn't want your secret to get out, now, would you?" I shivered as he pulled me into a kiss. He knew better than to put his hands anywhere in my reach. I slipped away, but his fast reactions were around my waist before I moved a quarter of an inch.

"Bella, I thought I made this clear." He said sternly. "Be my girlfriend for a month and I keep your secret. Now, act like one before Mr.Cullen get the shock of his life!" He said and pulled me into another kiss and his hand traveled to my breast. I lifted my hand to slap him, but he caught it.

"And no hitting." He whispered and smiled in a perverted way as he stared at my boobs. I grabbed my books and tried to remember where my next class was so I could escape Mike.

"Now, let's get to class, babe." I sighed, remembering Mike was in my next two classes.He forced me to put my arm around him and he left his on my butt. I sighed, and plopped my books down onto my desk as Mike did the same on the one next to mine.

As soon as the teacher arrived, I was thankful beyond belief that she was there and Mike couldn't do anything perverted. I was wrong. Whenever she had her back turned to write on the whiteboard,hewould snake his arm around me or kiss me and show the whole class that I was his.I was purely disgusted. If only Edward knew that I loved him, and not the perverted Mike Newton. As far as he was concerned, I was head over heels for Mike. Shoot.

**Aaaaaaaaand that wraps up dis chapta! reviews were ok, but i was in a good mood so i updated. BE HAPPY AND KEEP REVIEWING MY REVIEWAS!! xox**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, so i'm trying to make this short and brief. The story is not going the way it was supposed to. At all. The first three or four chapters were perfect but from there i was basically in a rush and slapped some nouns and adjectives around, not making sense of the story. sorry for all who were liking the story the way it was, but this was my first fanfic so it was bound to have screwed up somewhere. after all, i AM very, very young and inexperienced, so i'm sorry for the inconvenience, but be prepared, because i will be writing a new story, but i NEEEEEEEEEEEEED ideas! i have zero clue and i feel bad for ending this story, but i really felt like it wasn't mine anymore, and sorry to those who thought it was perfect the was, but i'm coming back better than ever in a new story, but i need ideas tonight if you want a killer first chapter tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now that THAT'S all cleared up.......what did you really think of the story? the first few chapters were good, but once Mike was brought into it, the story seemed a little too different, right? anyway, give me ideas if you want an amazing first chapter of a buh-rand new story!**

**xox, Emm **


End file.
